wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Wiki:Project Manual of Style
The all new Manual of Style is live. It gives contributors guidelines on how to edit. Specific rules have been made up for articles on game titles, weapons, utilities and missions. Most of the articles on the Worms Wiki do not meet the new quality requirements. Therefore, the Project Manual of Style is set up to get these articles up to the new quality criteria. This page will list all articles on weapons, utilities and game titles which need to be taken care of. Once you have taken care of a certain page, please put your signature after the name of the article on this page, so that other contributors know which articles have been taken care of already. If you can only partially complete a certain article (for example, when you don't have the sufficient knowledge on the subject), then underline the page title on this page, and leave a message on its talk page about what needs to be done. Every help is appreciated, and contributors will receive a special userpage-badge at the closure of the project. If you have any questions, please leave them here. Good luck! Weapons Links can be found here: Category:Weapons Manual of Style on weapons/utilities: Here. 5 50 Stone Canary A Air Strike --Orangitu Talk 10:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Alien Abduction Animal Strike Aqua Sheep Armageddon Artillery B Ballista Banana Bomb Koenachtig (talk) 12:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Baseball Bat Battle Axe Koenachtig (talk) 19:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Bazooka Black Hole Blowpipe Bovine Blitz Buffalo of Lies Bunker Buster C Canned Heat Chainsaw Chilli Con Carnage Cloned Sheep Cluster Bomb Concrete Donkey Crate Strike D Dragon Ball Dynamite E Earthquake Electrical Storm F Fatkins Strike Ferrets Fire Punch Flame Thrower Flood Fridge Launcher G Gas Canister Gas Pump Giant Crossbow Giant Laser Golden Bazooka Grenade Grenade Launcher H Handgun Holy Hand Grenade Koenachtig (talk) 12:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Homing Air Strike --Orangitu Talk 12:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Homing Missile Homing Pigeon I Inflatable Scouser L Lightning Strike Longbow Koenachtig (talk) 12:03, May 8, 2015 (UTC) M Mad Cows Mail Strike MB Bomb Mega Mine Mega Mortar Mike's Carpet Bomb Mine Mine Strike Minigun Mole Bomb Mole Squadron Monkey Troop Mortar N Napalm Strike Nora's Virus Nuclear Bomb O Old Woman P Patsy's Magic Bullet Petrol Bomb P cont. Poison Arrow Poison Strike Priceless Ming Vase Prod R Rhino Rocket Launcher S Salvation Army Sentry Gun Sheep Sheep Launcher Sheep Strike Sheep-on-a-Rope Shotgun Siege Onager Skunk Sniper Rifle Starburst Sticky Bomb Suicide Bomber Super Banana Bomb Super Bunker Buster Super Hippo Super Sheep --Orangitu Talk 11:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) T Tail Nail Team Weapon Trebuchet U Uzi Koenachtig (talk) 20:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) W Water Bomb Water Pistol Water Strike Whoopsie Cushion Utilites Links can be found here: Category:Utilities Manual of Style on weapons/utilities: Here. A Aqua Pack Armour Artillery B Binoculars Blow Torch Koenachtig (talk) 12:15, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Boomerang Bridge Kit Koenachtig (talk) 12:15, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Bubble Trouble Bungee C Crate Shower Crate Spy D Doctor's Strike Double Damage Double Turn Time E E.M.P. Grenade Koenachtig (talk) 12:15, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Electromagnet Emergency Teleport F Fast Walk Flare F cont. Freeze G Girder Koenachtig (talk) 12:15, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Gravedigger I Icarus Potion Invisibility J Jet Pack K Knock-Out L Laser Sight Lightning Strike Low Gravity N Ninja Rope O Oxygen P Parachute Pneumatic Drill R Red Bull Repair Building S Scales of Justice Skip Go S cont. Spawn Worm Stick Up Suicide Surrender T Telekinesis Teleport Teleport Gun Teleshield Teleswap Termites U UFO W Water Plug Winged Monkey Worm Charm Worm Select Worship Wrench Game titles Links can be found here: Category:Games Manual of Style on weapons/utilities: Here. W Worms (series) Worms Battle Rally W Worms Breakout W Worms (2007) Worms 2: Armageddon Worms Battle Islands W cont. Worms Open Warfare Worms Open Warfare 2 Worms Reloaded W cont. Worms: A Space Oddity F Flockers O Onlineworms W Worms (Facebook) Worms Blast Worms Crazy Golf Worms Golf Worms Pinball W Worms 2 Koenachtig (talk) 13:08, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Worms Armageddon Worms World Party T The Full Wormage (Collection) W Worms Collection Worms Triple Pack W Worms 3 Worms Battlegrounds Worms Clan Wars Worms Revolution W Worms (1995) Koenachtig (talk) 08:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Worms and Reinforcements United Worms Reinforcements Worms: The Directors Cut W Worms 3D Worms 4: Mayhem Worms Forts: Under Siege Worms: Ultimate Mayhem